Misunderstanding
by deardiary
Summary: Yukina thinks of Hiei as a boyfriend. Hiei has no idea because he thinks of her as a sister, literally. When Hiei finds out, he has no idea what to do. Will Yukina be left heartbroken? ch12 up! Whooo
1. Waiting for a Goodbye Kiss

This is my 1st fanfic and I need a lot of feedback. If you don't like it, please try constructive criticism. I'd appreciate it. Review, review and review all you want please!  
*^_^* Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and all that stuff.  
  
"Yukina?"  
She was knocked out of her daydream as her date called out her name, and saw concerned eyes peer at her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Hiei."  
Hiei cast his ruby eyes down again, cursing himself for being such a coward.  
He should tell her, according to his best friend, Kurama. The half- koorime sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly, jet-black hair.  
'Easier said than done, kitsune' He thought, imagining the message somehow reached the pretty redhead.  
  
Yukina walked along beside the disgruntled spirit detective, taking in the beauty of the park. She often had dates with her Hiei like this. Always quiet. They walked around the park in silence, which was only broken a few times by Hiei, who seemed like he was trying to tell her something. It was obviously something very important.  
Always being the patient one, she resolved to wait until he decided he would tell her. But that didn't stop her from dreaming. And in her dreams, her boyfriend would tell her he loved her and would ask her to marry him.  
'Okay, I think I went a bit too far there.' Not only was she too young (Well, for a demon), she knew Hiei wasn't the type to do such a rash thing, especially since they've only known each other for a short time. She and Hiei had made an instant connection and Yukina knew that only she, and maybe Kurama too, could actually get Hiei's genuine attention. Yukina knew she was important to Hiei and the feeling was mutual. There was nothing else it could be except love.  
  
They reached the end of the path and found themselves at the gate. Yukina and Hiei exchanged goodbyes and Hiei disappeared with unimaginable speed, just as Yukina expected. She wasn't offended at all by the abrupt end of the date. Any other girl would hve cried her eyes out, wailing because she hadn't gotten that longed goodbye kiss. Yukina didn't mind, she knew that this was just Hiei's way. And well the longer she waited for that kiss, the more delicious it will be when it comes.  
  
Hiei watched her from a tree far away with his Jagan. For weeks he had been trying to tell her his ultimate secret and for weeks, he had failed. This one was no different. Dreading the scolding he will get from Kurama when he tells him of his report, he glanced one more time at his twin sister before he hurried away, leaving a black tear gem behind. 


	2. No, Kurama Is Not Joking, Hiei

I will only continue this fanfic only if you guys decide I should. Please  
review and give constructive criticism instead of harsh insults, thank you!  
*^_^*  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
"Well?" Kurama asked the black haired demon. Of course the question was  
quite unnecessary. Only the thickest baka wouldn't be able to see that Hiei  
was suddenly and suspiciously uncomfortable.  
One eyebrow shot up on the face of the half-koorime, desperately trying to  
act as innocent as possible.  
"What are you talking about, fox. Stop wasting my time."  
The red-headed fox did his best to control his temper and continued his  
homework, trying to act like he couldn't care less. But he did.  
"In the name of Inari-Sama, you cold-blooded baka!" Kurama fumed. "If you  
don't tell her soon that you are her twin brother, I will inform her  
myself!"  
Hiei dropped the act and yelled too. "Don't you DARE, you sorry excuse for  
a thief. You don't understand how hard it is! I AM trying, you know!"  
Kurama calmed down easily, annoying Hiei abundantly.  
"No, I don't understand how hard it is but now it just got harder."  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked slowly.  
"I just heard that Yukina now officially thinks of you as a boyfriend. You  
seem to have led her on with your, (* Kurama raises his hands into the  
quote, quote gesture*) romantic walks in the park."  
Confused Hiei asked what a boyfriend was.  
Kurama smiled mischievously, enjoying immensely the comedic position he was  
putting Hiei of this already-difficult situation.  
"Boyfriend, is something female ningens call a mate. Of course it's not  
always a permanent thing. But ningen girls take this thing very seriously."  
Hiei stared at him, eyes wide, and face going pale.  
"You're joking, fox."  
"No"  
~Silence~  
"Well," Hiei cleared his throat, "I'm going to do what's best."  
"And what's that?" the redhead inqured. And then yelled "No, Hiei!" As his  
window started to crack. All he could see was a black blur on top of his  
companion's body banging mercilessly against the glass.  
Everything ended with glass fragments on the floor, the famous thief, Youko  
Kurama with his mouth open and eyes wide and the cruel, cold-hearted  
Forbidden Child with a migraine.  
With nothing else to do, Hiei leaps out leaving his stunned friend trying  
to keep his worried mother from coming in through the door.  
  
*^_^* I hope you enjoyed yourselves. I'm wondering if I should continue  
this fanfic so I'd really appreciate it if you guys will tell me if you  
like it. I do realize the chapters are short and I if I do decide to  
continue, I will make it up to you. *^_^* I am really hoping this is  
satisfying the whole romance/humor thing I had up. Well, until next time! 


	3. Hiei ruins Yukina's favorite teaset WhyO...

Thank you all for your reviews! *^_^* They were really encouraging!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own YYH.  
  
Hiei growled at a nearby squirrel, scaring it further up the tree. He broke off a random branch off the tree he was sitting on and started stripping it of its bark.  
  
'What can I do? What can I do?!'  
  
He has to tell her the truth.  
  
If he holds out any longer, he might actually kill someone, hopefully that buffoon named Kuwabara.  
  
He was pleased with himself for reaching this conclusion. Hiei rarely thought first and acted second, depending on his instincts for his survival.  
  
It was quite primitive.  
  
Of course anyone could've told him that Yukina deserved to know. In fact, they did. (.) Hiei thinks. He wasn't quite sure. Maybe he would know if conjuring up new ways to torture people wasn't so interesting. He smirked recalling his latest idea which involved belly button lint and holes in the ground. (Please don't try to figure it out, I just picked some random things for your amusement.)  
  
"Hn." Hiei decided.  
  
"Hn." Hiei threw his stick away.  
  
"Hn." Hiei stood up.  
  
"Hn." Hiei scared the squirrel one last time and *singsong* off he went to Yukina's house.  
  
"Hiei! What a great surprise! Come in!"  
  
Yukina was suddenly feeling very anxious and after seeing the look on her boyfriend's face, she actually wondered if her marriage proposal dream would come true.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" she asked and soon after, covered her mouth with a dainty hand. Surely The Forbidden Child didn't drink TEA. What was she thinking?  
  
Aghast, she antagonized over what he could possibly think of her.  
  
Then, extraordinarily he said "yes" and she hurried out of the room trying to remember how to boil water. She vaguely remembered that it had something to do with a bowl and milk.  
  
'No wait, that's cereal'  
  
Yukina's face seemed to slow Hiei's brain. Grateful for a distraction, he said "yes" to whatever it was that she asked. When she closed the door behind her, Hiei desperately thought of her laughter, her gentle voice, her kind eyes and healing hands, anything to convince himself that Yukina wouldn't mind too much being his sister.  
  
When the door started to open again, he immediately thought of all of the brotherly feelings he had for her. Ending up feeling quite giddy and very bold, he pronounced the ultimate 3 words.  
  
"I Love You."  
  
CRASH.  
  
Yukina's favorite tea-set shattered on impact but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What?" Yukina quietly asked.  
  
Hiei instantly realized his mistake.  
  
'Oh no! Not in THAT way!"  
  
He opened his mouth to explain himself, and he was cut off by the other set of lips so obviously locked on his.  
  
Stunned, Hiei stood paralyzed and at a loss for what to do.  
  
Sure he didn't propose but a declaration of love was just as good, Yukina decided.  
  
She didn't think Hiei would mind the kiss. After all, HE started it. Sort of.  
  
Yukina pulled away, staring into the ruby eyes of her beloved.  
  
And right before her, Hiei turned redder than her new kimono and fled out the open window.  
  
"Ummmm"  
  
"I guess he DID mind," she muttered.  
  
Embarassed, she turned beet-red herself.  
  
Hehehehe. I hope you liked it~ *^_^* Sorry that I had to end the chapter at this point but I have to keep up the suspense! *Evil Laugh* Oh and pardon my ignorance but could somebody please explain to me what angst EXACTLY means? 


	4. THE HORROR THE HORROR!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer but I can only write what comes to me at the time. I'm sorry. I AM trying to update as quickly as possible however. ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
"O God, Hiei! Wha. What happened?!!"  
  
Kurama abruptly stood up from his desk, knocking his chair over. He opened his window and a black figure violently pounced on him, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
Huge green eyes met huge red eyes. If there was a person present with huge yellow eyes, one would've thought there were 2 questionable traffic lights strangely adorned in the middle of the teenage boy's room.  
  
With Hiei panting heavily on top of him, the mischievous fox couldn't help but make a comment.  
  
"Hiei, if you wanted to be on top, you could've just said so," Kurama said with all of the seriousness he could muster.  
  
The impossible became possible as Hiei's eyes grew even wider. In his panic, the poor demon completely missed the humorous side of the situation and took Kurama seriously. His mind practically exploded when another thought of a false impression gone awry entered his brain.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Hiei cried and shattered the new glass Kurama had painstakingly installed into his window just that morning.  
  
The red-headed youko grumbled his displeasure as he sat up and shook his head, attempting to stop the ringing in his ears, caused by his friend's VERY loud outcry.  
  
He gasped when he saw what happened and silently cursed the black-clad demon, hoping that his head had received more damage than what he caused with it.  
  
Staring at the empty window, his eyes turned to stunned demon, then to the window, and then back again to the demon.  
  
"Do. You. Realize. How. Long. That. Took. Me?!!!!"  
  
But Hiei, fortunately for him and unfortunately for the fox, didn't hear Kurama. He was too busy replaying the image of his sister kissing him in his mind. Driven to panic yet again, he crashed his head into the glass of a window that was supposed to be there. How could poor Hiei be any more unlucky?  
  
Hiei flew out the window and caught himself just in time to land ungracefully but safely on the ground.  
  
He climbed up the tree and entered the room he had entered before, fewer than 5 minutes ago, but in a more dignified manner.  
  
Perhaps. TOO dignified.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama groaned, "what happened?"  
  
Habit took over and the shorter demon sniffed.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
~Silence~  
  
"O. Kaaaaaaaayy."  
  
~Silence~  
  
Kurama smirked.  
  
"It's Yukina, isn't it?"  
  
Hiei turned his head slowly towards him and glared a hole into that smug face for all he was worth. 'Hn. I will show that youko who the boss is around here. I will send shivers down his unworthy spine! Feel my wrath, kitsune!!!"  
  
Hiei opened his mouth, still glaring, preparing the most cold and clever comeback all of the 3 worlds have ever heard.  
  
"  
  
"SQUEAK"  
  
Kurama burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. Rolling around the floor, he gripped his stomach and begged the gods that he wouldn't die right then.  
  
The gods were merciless.  
  
Kurama nearly wet his pants when he saw the expression on the Forbidden Child's face. He had obviously thought he would tell Kurama off.  
  
Everything about the demon had frozen. His eyes were still scornful and his smirk was still ready for the look of horror that was sure to appear on the baka kitsune's face. Everything about him screamed, "HA!!!! I GOT YOU!"  
  
Hiei drew a deep breath, ready to try again.  
  
"SQUEAK"  
  
This time Kurama didn't laugh, he couldn't. He was spent. He was BEYOND laughing. He was BEYOND peeing in his pants.  
  
When the shock wore off, he turned to his desk, straightened his chair and started concentrating on his homework.  
  
Kurama was sure Hiei would tell him when he was ready.  
  
He was just hoping that Hiei was still breathing.  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'At least the window's still broken.'  
  
*A Few Feet Away*  
  
Hiei's paralyzed body occupied a pair of desperate eyes currently staring at the window and the glass fragments on the floor.  
  
Hiei's head was aching for contact and his eyes slowly crept up towards the wall.  
  
I hope you like it! Was it long enough? Please review and explain angst!!!! I'm an ignorant little thing. *^_^*;; As you have probably noticed I increased the rating. Hehehe I supposed there's nothing too bad in here but just some suggestions. I'm getting really paranoid about this rating thing. ^^;; Think I did the right thing? 


	5. Sarcasm is a wonderful thing

Thank you reviewers! *^_^* Thanks to 'eunc' for the angst explanation! 'ME. ^ ^' , can't you just picture it? Hiei is all ready to be cold and merciless by force of habit. Unfortunately, he had had no previous experience with situations like this! So all that came out was a sound of pure confusion and helplessness ( I know that's not Hiei & I don't like to twist the characters' err... character but this is how the fic turned out). he. he. he. And the window thing. EVERYBODY needs an outlet for their frustration and other what-nots. Since killing was out of the question, well. *nervous laugh* ^o^;; And also, I'm not ready to do anything serious or something like shounen- ai. Sorry, it's my first fic so GIVE ME A BREAK. i didn't mean to disappoint anybody by not making this a Hiei x Kurama fic. I don't think anybody's getting together at the end for that matter. Ummm Sorry. I was just trying to keep this a sweet, funny fic. SIMPLE! (or not?) 'jeniferb'- you mean when Hiei's eyes "crept up to the wall?". Since the window was not an option (you know being destroyed and all) he decided the wall would be just as good! *^^* get it? NOW ON WITH THE FIC! Disclaimer: Don't own them. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************** "THAT'S IT!!!" Kurama roared, "SEE WHAT A MESS YOU'VE MADE?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Of all of the idiotic, a."  
  
Kurama halted his insults immediately when he saw Hiei in his attack position. Kurama saw his ally's fingers twitch dangerously close to the hilt of his katana.  
  
'He isn't serious. He can't be serious. He wouldn't be serious.'  
  
"You won't hurt me."  
  
You never know, fox."  
  
Kurama paled.  
  
"Fine." He huffed, defeated.  
  
He sighed. "So, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"I. I don't know. Do you think I could just stay away from her?"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Spoken like a true boyfriend, Hiei."  
  
After blushing, the shorter demon spoke.  
  
"I could go to her and tell her."  
  
"Too late for that, I'm afraid."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"If you had just listened to me in the first place.." Kurama exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Don't you start that again, kitsune."  
  
"All right, all right, O Short-Tempered One," mocked the red-head.  
  
"Ok, tell me, after you tell her the facts, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Yes OF COURSE! You're a pure genius I tell you!"  
  
"Stop it fox."  
  
"Please allow me to continue worshipping your truly brilliant mind. I am your pawn," Kurama insisted dramatically.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Kill-joy. Hmmm If you had told her earlier," Kurama winced when he heard Hiei growl but bravely continued on, "she would've hugged you like there was no tomorrow and would've jumped for joy all the way to the Makai and back."  
  
"But now, after your passionate liplock," Kurama paused to savor the look on the youkai's face, "you will only embarrass her until she cries a million tear gems. And being the considerate brother you are, you certainly don't want that to happen. "  
  
"Watch the sarcasm, fox." Hiei scowled. "Why do you sigh?"  
  
"Because there's no getting around it."  
  
"Around what?" Hiei was getting terribly impatient. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Yukina will get embarrassed. Very Much."  
  
Hiei snorted. "A good thief you are, Kurama, your famous plan-devising mind must be getting a bit rusty."  
  
"Don't try to place the blame on me, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If YOU tell her, she will probably die of embarrassment. Perhaps if I tell her, she will only black-out."  
  
Even with the mocking tone, Hiei knew a proposition when he heard one.  
  
"I'm not a coward, kitsune, you know that."  
  
Half and hour later, a doorbell rang and a door opened.  
  
"Hey, Yukina."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************** Like it? *^_^* 


	6. Understanding Yukina

Wow, those reviews were big confidence-boosters, let me tell ya. Thanks! Anyways, I just wanted to know how you guys choose to upload your fics. Do you write a lot of chapters (perhaps finish the story, even?) and post them chapter by chapter? I suppose this would allow you to perfect the story a bit more and let you add some things and lose some things so that the story would tie together better than if you just do it like I do. I just post the chapter as I write them. I'm a sort of impatient person so I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I do it the other way. If you guys do it any other way and if it's easier than the way I'm doing it, could you tell me? I'd appreciate it a lot! *^_^*  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
*Sigh* Tomorrow's school for me. I'm dreading it. Anyways, I might not be able to write so much.. I don't know for sure though. I'm going to have to see how my schedule is going to be. You see, I'm starting high school tomorrow and so, I'm nervous. I'm scared. I'm about to PEE IN MY PANTS.  
  
*talks really really fast as Q-cards fly from my hand to all over the room*  
  
And that's it! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
*Rushes off to bathroom*  
  
he. ^o^;;  
  
~Disclaimer: *monotone* I don't own the characters *perks up* but I own the plot!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go Yukina! Run away!"  
  
The addressed ice demon was crying into her hands, shaking her head in despair and impossible confusion.  
  
"I musn't! I can't leave you here to die!!" she wailed. "I can't..... I can't....."  
  
A moment passed when neither maiden talked and only listened to the sounds of death.  
  
Crying children screamed their dead mothers' names. The few remaining warriors yelled hopeless victory and the fires that were destroying their beautiful floating home was roaring their own battle cries and consuming the crystal city.  
  
Hearing these sounds that were destined to remain in her memories forever, Yukina knew she had to live. She needed to save the koorime race her own way and tell the world of their birth, discoveries and finally of their downfall. They counted on her to weave their lives into stories, to be told to the future. She had to make sure that no one forgot the race of the ice maidens and their legendary tear gems.  
  
"I will.. I will for my people."  
  
"I love you Yukina! Please, please don't forget me!"  
  
"I love you too!! I love you too!! I love you too!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I LOVE.....!!!" Yukina woke up panting... Her tear gems were scattered all over her pillow and sheets. For half a second Yukina forgot her nightmare and struggled to remember. The taste of the words she had cried out was still lingering on her tongue. ...  
  
"I love?" And it all came rushing back.  
  
She sighed. Enough tear gems were shed over this, she was over it, right? As she relived her nightmare, the story went past the moment from when she woke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran through the outskirts of her home and into a place she had never stepped into before. Her tears blinded her vision and the grief was becoming harder and harder to bear. But her ears heard clearly the words of her mother's best friend. Words she knew would be her last.  
  
"The eyes, Yukina! Look into his eyes and see with your heart. Your eyes! His eyes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After drinking a glass of water, she thought of her journey in search of her twin brother, hoping that he would.....  
  
Yukina stopped and closed her eyes. 'That he would what.....?'  
  
'Hoping that he would.... Complete me.'  
  
She didn't know this at first, she's just always been curious and had wanted to search and find him. So when she had escaped, it seemed natural to finish that task first. In the back of her mind, she had always known that without him, she wouldn't be able to do anything else.  
  
'What if I never DO find him? Will I search my whole life and never find him?' She was beginning to get depressed.  
  
'I suppose if it came down to that, I would. But I hope it won't.' she concluded.  
  
She knew the story well. The story of her mother's affair, the birth of twins and the sentences for her mother and brother.  
  
Their blood ran also in her veins and she had felt pain one night and knew her mother had died. She grieved but was ashamedly relieved. It wasn't her brother's death that had woken her. He was strong....... and was surviving.  
  
Yukina hoped this trait lied within her too, she hoped she could be strong like her brave brother and survive. This is what she kept telling herself when Tarukane had trapped her and tortured her.  
  
She smiled in triumph.  
  
And she WAS strong.  
  
And she DID survive.  
  
Why she didn't let Hiei kill that bastard she'll never know. But the look in Hiei's eyes, the familiarity of them, wouldn't let her. It was like she herself was standing there, with that ugly face at her mercy and ready to give the final blow. It had scared her. So she stopped him and said she had seen enough spilt blood. At least it was partly true.  
  
She wanted to see that monstrous pig suffer and die but Yukina couldn't let Hiei do it. Anybody but Hiei.  
  
Hiei didn't understand. And Yukina understood that because it was something no one else would be able to understand. Later, when Yukina told him this, Hiei's response was silence. Then, something amazing happened. He smiled at her and she knew he had accepted that he wouldn't be able to understand. Anyone else would've dug deeper and would have never given up, always searching for enlightenment. But not her Hiei. The smile looked strange and fantastic on him at the same time and then, she was complete.  
  
This is how she came to love him and why she loves him. This is what made her eyes hine this morning when he said he returned her feelings and prompted her to kiss him.  
  
She touched her lips gently with her finger. "The kiss........"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey, Yukina."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the other chapters, Yukina seemed too.. ignorant so I made her a bit more mature here. I hope... And I also know Yukina's escape never really happened. Or did it? Anyways, bear with me if it didn't, I like the story better that way, don't you? *^_^* That whole "understanding" thing, I hope it didn't confuse you TOO much but if you read it over slowly, you'll get it. Don't forget to review! 


	7. Burden

Hey! Geez, it's been what, a month? Two months? A year? *laugh* High school is challenging. It's killing me. (....)Ok. It's not. But it's so different! Anyways, I had my first test on the first day back. Can you believe it? I know. We had a summer reading list and it was driving me mad. People failed. It was sad. I'm happy to report that I scratched up an A. *shines with pride* Also, my family and I have just moved. Yay!!!!!!! But that also means no cable and no internet... Very Frusturating. So I have very good excuses! Now what I've just wrote is not long as you can already tell but you can also tell that it's very important. Yeah, I like to surprise people. Unfortunately this chapter won't make you laugh. But it will make you worry. *evil laugh with dramatic background music**laugh* ANYWAYS. On with the show! PS) Oh and please please PLEASE tell me how to make the italics appear!!!!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Stupid fox. Stupid stupid stupid......'  
  
Hiei cursed until the speed of the run overtook him.  
  
He couldn't stop him, the stupid fox. He had trapped Hiei with his plants. Encaged him, betrayed him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was surrounded with plants, not deadly he could tell, but dangerous enough. Kurama wasn't THAT good of a friend.  
  
"Shit"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He had used his katana to cut his way through. But as he had expected, the youko's ugly children had fought back, tightening around him with devious minds of their own.  
  
Hiei was bleeding of course, he had expected that also. And he would heal.  
  
'But the question is,' he thought, 'would he heal from the bleeding that was already soaking his heart?'  
  
Hiei was fast but not that fast. Kurama had already arrived at Yukina's doorstep when he had finally escaped. He could sense him. He could picture him, smirking, the stupid fox.  
  
So he had run.  
  
Retreating was against his nature. His youkai blood resisted but his stubborn mind and his love for his sister was stronger.  
  
He was going to enter the Makai soon. His secret was seconds away from being revealed, to the last person that should know.  
  
Why him? Why was HE the one born in such difficult circumstances? As brave as Hiei, the Forbiddden Child was, he still had feelings, and he still had thoughts.  
  
Hiei sighed. He loved Yukina. He truly did. There was no mistake in the feeling that flew across his heart when he was near his younger sister.  
  
Dark thoughts began to cloud his mind.  
  
But without Yukina he would be a cold warrior, all ties with the feeling of love would have been broken. He would've fulfilled his desires in becoming respected and feared. Without her, he wouldn't have to stay in this pathetic ningen world. Without her, he wouldn't have had get that implant, and become weaker, vulnerable.  
  
Yukina. She was becoming a burden.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tee Hee! So you see Hiei is having contrasting thoughts. Does he love Yukina? Or does he not? That is the question. I need an opinion from you guys. Should this story get more serious with plots, or should it just stay simple and you know, cute. In the beginning, I thought I was going to end this pretty quick, but I'm getting more and more into the story! Lol. Anyways, review, tell me your opinion and don't forget about the italics! *^^* 


	8. I'm Forbidden Even to you

Agh! My updating is so slow I could kill myself! I bet all of you guys would like a piece of me too! *^o^* Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry over and over again. *nervous laugh* It's time for me to shut up cuz you guys have been waiting long enough!  
  
******************************************  
  
Ch. 8: "I'm Forbidden.. Even to you"  
  
A rustle.  
  
Hiei instantly tensed and his mind and eyes (all 3 of them) surveyed the area. Hiei had just entered the Makai and had hoped for some peace to think. So, he had gone to a place he had found long ago-an abandoned clearing set deep into the Makai forest. He didn't know anyone else alive had knowledge of its existence. Whoever or whatever this was that disturbed him wouldn't be able to live to tell of his secret.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
His eyes widened at the voice's familiarity. He sheathed his katana and stepped forward inquisitively.  
  
"Yukina?"  
  
"Hiei!" Yukina burst from the bushes with twigs and leaved entwined into her hair. Mud had dared to paint her lovely skin its ugly, brown color; dark circles of worry and exhaustion slept under her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hiei!" she answered, "we are TWINS.. I can FEEL you... This is why I knew you were alive. This is why I've searched for you all of my life! Please, brother, please accept my apologies!!!"  
  
Yukina crumbled to the ground, her body tensed and shaked. And then, like a volcano, tear gems erupted from her face. Soon, she was surrounded by a pool of silver crystals; it was a magnificent sight to behold.  
  
"Yukina!! Yukina!!" Hiei rushed to her side, wading through all of the tear gems. "What do you have to be sorry for? There is nothing for YOU to be sorry about. It should be me asking for apologies.."  
  
"Oh Hiei! What are you talking about? I must have been a horrible, terrible sister for you to try to hide yourself from me! You were just too kind to tell me to get away from you, weren't you? All those visits.. " she looked up to his face, eyes forming tear gem after tear gem. "You were just trying to figure out a way to tell me to let go!"  
  
Hiei, shocked from this speech, just sat there holding his sister, breathing in and out each breath. counting... Counting.. the number of times he had tried to tell her. his secret..... There were so many... Every time he failed... her adoring face.. catching the words in his throat... always failing... Always taking Kurama's scolding..  
  
And he smiled. A kind smile. Something Yusuke and the rest of the gang would've given the world to see.. Something only he gifted to Yukina... His beloved sister.. Who had finally found him..  
  
Hiei stood up, still holding his sister and whispered out her name.  
  
"Yukina.. There's something I have to tell you. It's something I've been trying to tell you millions of times before. I don't hate you. You are a beautiful, kind sister; you're a sister any demon, or human, would die for. I am your twin brother, the brother you have been searching for all of these years. I.. I.. I was right there beside you, taking on endless and hopeless journeys as you searched and searched for him. I was a coward. I didn't have the courage to tell you I was your brother because.."  
  
"Because why?" Yukina knew. Kurama had told her. But, hearing it from her Hiei's lips made it more beautiful; she'll remember this moment forever.  
  
"Because I'm a murderer." Hiei's gaze at Yukina's innocent eyes faltered. "Because I'm a thief and wanderer. Because every demon knows me and hates me. Because I, the Forbidden." he spat out that name with all of the loathing in his heart. " ..Child has stolen something from him- a jewel, a trust, a loved one, or his life.."  
  
He returned his eyes to his sister's. " I am Forbidden, Yukina. Even to you."  
  
" Oh Hiei!" she buried her face into his chest, tear gems spilling again. "You are anything but Forbidden to me, brother. I wouldn't care if you were a god, or the lowliest patch of ground. You are my brother and that's all that matters. I..I.. I love you!"  
  
"Yukina!" With her face hidden in Hiei's chest, Yukina could not see the look of shock and then tender love radiating from his face. How could he have ever thought this angel in his arms a burden?  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
********************************  
  
O my Gosh. I hope the wait was worth it! Should this be the end? Please review and tell me! *^^* When you have the time.. Will you please review my new story, Just Anne? Thanks! 


	9. Revenge

Ok So I didn't decide to end it.  
  
**************************  
  
Ch 9: Revenge  
  
"Yukina?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would do a favor for me....."  
  
"Anything, brother!"  
  
"Well. It's just that I think I need to get Kurama back."  
  
"For what? Wasn't it him who brought us back together?"  
  
"I suppose. But I still need to see him suffer. He DID imprison me, you know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yes, Yukina?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
A pair of twins entered the Ningen world and on those twins' faces twin smirks grew and twin devilish minds set to work.  
  
********************************  
  
I suppose Yukina is a bit out of character. But, you must remember that she would do anything to please Hiei. Besides, she's a kid too and needs a bit of mischief in her life. 


	10. The Truth

Ch. 10: The "Truth"  
  
***************************  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
______________________  
  
Kurama quickly abandoned his homework to answer the ringing doorbell. When he opened the door, he saw a sight he didn't expect.  
  
Yukina stepped close to him. Too close for comfort, actually. Her eyes were full with tears. Behind her stood an uncomfortable Hiei, shifting one foot to another.  
  
"Oh Kurama!!" Yukina cried and suddenly dived into his arms; tear gems ran down his new shirt. "I know the truth. You should've told me! You should've told me!" she sniffed.  
  
Yukina looked up adoringly to a very surprised and confused Kurama.  
  
"I thought I already......"  
  
"Oh Kurama. I know what you told me and why you did. Hiei told me everything!"  
  
"And what, exactly, did Hiei tell you?" Kurama suspiciously glared at the even more uncomfortable Hiei.  
  
"Why, that you were my long lost twin brother!! Oh, I have searched so many years for you! And you were right there in front of my nose! I feel so stupid! Hiei told me that you couldn't bear to tell me because you thought you were undeserving. You thought you were in too much of a weak state being trapped in a human body and all. But brother, brother, brother, I will always love you and be proud of you!"  
  
"But....."  
  
Yukina ignored him. She pushed herself away from him. "But how could you do this to me! You knew the pain I was in and not once did you even TRY to tell me. Thank the gods for Hiei or or or...." Yukina threw up her hands in despair. She then glared at him with such dangerous force that made Kurama cower.  
  
'Where is that damn demon?!" Kurama cursed. 'When I get through with him I swear he will wish he had accepted that execution Koenma threatened him with!'  
  
A slap rang through the air. And the screaming commenced.  
  
"How DARE you let your mind wander when I am confessing my feelings to you! Maybe Hiei was wrong. Maybe you didn't tell me I was your sister because you didn't WANT me as your sister!" she wailed.  
  
"Yukina..." Kurama whispered her name in his shock.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I am out of here! All of those years searching and hoping!" she slapped him once more on the other cheek, stomped off and slammed the door with a fury.  
  
"Oh, when I get my hands on that that. Agh! Hieeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Yukina panted as she arrived at their meeting place.  
  
"Did I do well?"  
  
"You did wonderfully, Yukina! I didn't know you were such a great actress!" Hiei praised.  
  
A small blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"Well. I admit it was quite a bit of fun. But, I did feel bad though when I slapped him.."  
  
Hiei's eyes grew. " You slapped him?" he asked breathless. "Y..Y...Yes. Twice." Yukina announced shyly.  
  
Hiei burst into laughter. "Oh man, and to think I missed THAT! Too bad I had to leave the place to laugh! That's hilarious!"  
  
Yukina joined in with her own sweet laughter with Hiei's strange and unfamiliar one. We all know one doesn't hear Hiei laugh more than once in a lifetime, and Yukina felt brilliant hearing his.  
  
When the laughing died out, Yukina and Hiei walked side by side down the path in the park where we first began our story.  
  
"This was a lot of fun, Yukina. Thank you for doing this."  
  
"It was a good experience for me, Hiei. But tell me, are you going to tell Kurama of our prank tomorrow? I don't want him to think those slaps were genuine."  
  
"Yukina, I will tell him eventually. After my turn."  
  
*******************************  
  
*^o-* 


	11. First Visit

Ch 11: Hiei's Turn  
  
_Allright. These following 2 chapters are actually unnecessary. I just added them because of two reasons. 1-I thought I needed to get more in touch with the humor side of this story. And 2-I have no idea what should happen to Kurama. I don't know how Hiei would punish him. Please help me brainstorm! Give me some ideas and maybe I'll use it or it'll spark a few of my own. Thank you._  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei peered through the redhead's open bedroom window. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Yes....." replied a dark voice.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over HEEEEEERE!!!!!!" Kurama suddenly jumped out of a dark corner wielding a giant ax.  
  
Hiei just stood there staring at him, not believing the fox would dare to hurt him.  
  
Kurama, surprised that the demon didn't give any sign of recognition of the dangerous, sharp object before him, dropped the mentioned ax and stared at him back.  
  
Hiei was used to being silent and this contest didn't bother him at all.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Don't you CARE?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Damn it." And with that said, Kurama buried the giant ax in his hair.  
  
i(a/n: I've concluded that if he is able to hide thousands of seeds and plants in it, his hair can make a little room for a giant, dangerous, sharp ax. How DOES it look neat and pretty all the time?)/i  
  
Silence  
  
"Well, if it doesn't bother you, it certainly doesn't bother me." Kurama carefully made sure that he radiated calm and peace as he gracefully walked over to his bed and supposedly snuggled comfortably under the covers. 


	12. Second Visit

Ch12 –Is There More?  
  
_All Standard Disclaimers Apply  
_  
Kurama slowly got up from his meditative state and opened the window.  
  
He leaned out and breathed deeply. The cool breeze whipped his crimson hair about his peaceful face and gently enticed a pleasant smile from his lips.  
  
"Hello, Hiei."  
  
Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
"Hiei, did you happen to ask a young, pretty ice demoness to humiliate me- to leave me wallowing in self-pity and sobbing for lost dignity?" he asked with a calmness unlike anything heard before.  
  
"Hiei" he called with serenity, "I'm asking you a question..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama breathed. Kurama sighed. Kurama breathed. Kurama sighed.  
  
"What the hell, fox?"  
  
Kurama breathed. Kurama sighed. Kurama br... "Ok, fox. Hn. (...) Maybe."  
  
Kurama breathed. Kurama sighed. Kurama breathed. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Yes. Yes! Yes!! Satisfied, fox? Gods!"  
  
"Thank you, Hiei. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Damn! Is this idiot sober? Hwat's he doing standing there, trying to breathe life into the damn wind?!  
  
Hn. Stupid fox. Asking such a stupid question.  
  
After I reluctantly give him the answer he's looking for, he goes into some more of his twisted, male, demonic labor and starts to retreat back into his room.  
  
But then he pops back out again with wide, scared eyes. What the...?  
  
"Is there more?" he whispers.  
  
Poor fool. He's acting like death's finally looming over him or something. The poor, melodramatic fool.  
  
"Yes."  
  
No need to add suspense this time. I feel sorry for him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ok?!?Ok?!?! How can be so calm? If I were in his pants, I'd be pissing in them!  
  
I smirk.  
  
I smirk because I hear a scream and a wail before I rush off to find Yukina and tell her more about my plans.  
  
_Yeah. See? No inspiration whatsoever. So please review and give me some ideas!_


End file.
